Adventures
by OsnapitzGiGiAri
Summary: Just one-shots of the adventures and times Jamie and Jack spend together. Rated T just in case of a recommended chapter.
1. Candy Kids

**A/N: Okay this is my FIRST and VERY FIRST Rise of the Guardians FanFiction! I've written others before for other things but never for ROTG so I will try my best with it. These are also ONESHOTS, and I'm just saying guys that Jamie will always be 10, they are just going through different adventures and such. Enjoy!**

Jack tapped on Jamie's window; Jamie was sitting at his desk drawing pictures. Jamie lifted his head up and looked towards the window; his hard focusing suddenly disappeared and turned into excitement. He was glad to see his friend.

"Jack!" Jamie yelled. He got up and opened the window.

"Hey kiddo…" Jack said, hopping through the window. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, I was just…drawing…" Jamie said. Jack smiled down at Jamie. He walked over to the desk to check out his drawing, he lifted up the picture. Jamie was making a card. It read **"Happy Birthday Ariana!" **

"Who's Ariana?" Jack asked.

"She's my friend; she's coming back up to Burgess. She had to go down to Florida to visit family, I'm so glad she's coming back." Jamie said. "I've missed her…" Jack put the card down and put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"I've missed you too, Jack…" Jamie said. He wrapped his arms around Jack, although Jack was below freezing, Jamie hugged him as if it was the most welcoming, warmest hug ever. Jack hugged him back.

"I've missed you too, and now that we have time to hang out…" Jack began, pulling away from the hug. "How's about we have a little fun?"

"What kind of _fun_?" Jamie asked.

"Wanna go to Santa's Workshop?" Jack asked with a smile. Jamie jumped up and down with excitement.

"WOULD I!" Jamie yelled. Jack chuckled as Jamie climbed onto his back.

"You sure your mom won't notice you gone?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded.

"She's fast asleep…" Jamie said.

"Okay, let's go then…" Jack said, jumping out of the window. The wind caught him and let him fly away in the air with Jamie on his back. Jamie's voice lifted up and he began to yell. They were going so fast, and Jack's hair was flowing in Jamie's face.

"Ah!" Jamie said, fluffing the hair down.

"Sorry, kiddo! I can't help it…" Jack said. "We're here!" Jack landed on his two feet, Jamie still had a tight grip on him.

"Am I dead?" Jamie asked.

"Nope, not yet…" Jack said with a smile. He unwrapped Jamie's arms from around his neck. Jamie landed on his two feet into the cold, white snow.

"Brrrrr." Jamie said, holding his arms while shivering. "It's cold…"

"Well, I mean it's only the North Pole…" Jack said sarcastically. "Come on, it's only a little way to walk from here." Jamie looked up to him, his lips were already blue and he was shaking from head to toe. Jack and Jamie walked a bit, considering Jack knew the way, Jamie just followed wherever Jack went.

"How d-do you even l-live with walking through this without any s-shoes?" Jamie asked in between shivers. Jack gave a slight chuckle with a small smile.

"I'm only a winter spirit…" Jack said. "You don't like the cold? You seem to love snowball fights…"

"Yeah, but I'm fully covered in snow-worthy clothes when I'm outside. Right now I'm in my pajamas…" Jamie said.

"With shoes on…" Jack added. Jamie stuck his tongue out at Jack, Jack just laughed.

"Is that it?" Jamie asked, pointing to the huge building just a little while away from where they were stand. It was at a distance where the cold smog was covering the sight of the workshop, but the big shadow of a building made it visible.

"That's it…" Jack said. "See, told you it's not that far!"

Jamie and Jack walked all the way over to the big shadow of the building. The closer they got, the clearer the image of the workshop could be seen.

"P-Please tell me it's w-warm in there…" Jamie asked. Jack nodded and just kept on walking. As they approached the door, the yetis stepped off to the side and pulled the big levers to open the door. They were so stiff and hard to pull that only North and the yetis could be able to get them to budge.

"Thanks, Phil…" Jack said walking into the workshop with one arm around Jamie. Phil gave Jack an "I'm watching you" signal with his hands. As Jamie and Jack walked in, Jamie's eyes grew wide at the magical toys floating around.

"Whoa…" Jamie said. "This is so cool…"

"I thought the same thing, wait until you see the kitchen. There are like miles of cabinets full of candy and cookies." Jack said.

"Talk about a sugar high…" Jamie said. "I can't believe it…I mean, I knew this place was magical but I never expected this."

"Well, there's plenty more to see…" Jack said with a grin. "Let's go find North, I bet he's in the meeting room…" Jamie followed behind Jack, while looking at everything on the way there. Jack understood why Jamie was so interested in everything that was floating around and being made in the workshop. He remembered when he was trying to bust in there, and when North took him into the workshop the first time he wanted to see everything. And he is a 300 year old boy; just imagine how it's like to a 10 year old.

They approached the meeting room doors, the yetis opened it. Inside was a big table with every one of the guardians on it in specific places, so that way they knew where their seat was. Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy, and North were all sitting at the table. They all turned their heads to Jack and Jamie.

"Ah, Jack Frost!" North said with his strong Russian accent. "What a surprise, and he is with the boy that defeated Pitch."

"Actually, you guys defeated him…" Jamie said.

"Yes, mate. But you did help…" Bunny said. Jamie just shrugged.

"What brings you here?" Tooth asked with her perky smile. She always has a welcoming tone in her voice.

"Well, I stopped by Jamie's house to say hi and we haven't done anything in a while so I figured, considering I _am _the Guardian of Fun I might be able to give him a tour of the place." Jack explained. "If that's okay with you…"

"Of course, just be careful and do not touch anything in root beer cellar." North ordered. Jack nodded.

"We'll be good…" Jack said. Jack and Jamie turned around and exited the meeting room. They were walking down the roundabout stairway.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked.

"To the kitchen…" Jack said.

"THE PLACE WITH ALL THE SUGAR AND CANDY?" Jamie asked excitedly. Jack shook his head.

"Nope, we're going to the kitchen with all the fruits and veggies and dental floss…" Jack said. Jamie knew he was kidding, so he just laughed. "I'm not the Guardian of Fun for no reason…"

"These are a lot of stairs…" Jamie said, looking off the stairwell.

"We could always jump…" Jack said. "Get on my back." Jamie climbed on the back of Jack and Jack leaped off the stairs. Jack had the ability to survive falls that would normally shatter the bones of a human being. He landed on his two feet, down the dark hallway led to a door. Jack slowly let Jamie down and walked down the hallway. When Jack opened the door, all Jamie saw was candy and sweets.

"Holy cavities…" Jamie said with his mouth sprung open wide. He gazed at all the colorful and delicious looking treats. "It's like I've died and went to heaven!"

"You act like you've never had sweets before…" Jack said with a smirk.

"I've never seen SO many at once, though!" Jamie said.

"Well, you can't have them all…it's still night time and I gotta get you home and ready for bed. I can't deliver you on a sugar high." Jack said.

"Why not?"Jamie argued. Jack shot Jamie a "_you really don't know?" _look. "Fine…but why did you take me in here if I can't have anything? Do you just love the sight of me dying?" Jack laughed.

"Just because I said you can't have them all, doesn't mean I meant you can't have any…" Jack said. "Pick out 5 candies, and 5 desserts. That's it, no more. And the one's you stuff in your cheeks count just as much as the ones in your hands do." Jamie playfully rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Are you going to have some too?" Jamie asked.

"Don't let tooth find out I am…" Jack said. "If she thinks any sugar is passing through these gums then she will freak out." Jamie laughed as he walked down the aisles of treats. Jamie had tons of favorite candies, but considering he could only pick out 5, he had to make his choices wisely.

"Hmm…" Jamie said while examining the treats. "What do you think, Jack? Skittles or M&M's?" Jack stood next to the little boy while carefully examining with him.

"The blue and white M&M's…" Jack said. "I know those are the best because I am _Jack Frost._"

"Okay…" Jamie said. He pulled the lever and it let out a package of blue and white M&M's. "Cool! It's free!" Jamie had a huge grin on his face. Jack laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm as Jamie ran down the aisles looking for more candy.

"OH. MY. GOSH. YOU. HAVE. ROCK. CANDY?!" Jamie said excitedly. Jack nodded.

"This is Santa's Kitchen, every candy is in here." Jack said.

"I'm taking rock candy…" Jamie said. "Grape is best…"

"Why not the white pineapple or the raspberry blue…" Jack asked with a questioned tone. Jamie looked at him and crossed his arms.

"Not everything that is white and blue more delicious than the other flavors, Jack…" Jamie said.

"I beg to differ…" Jack said. He picked up a stick of blue rock candy and took off the wrapper and began to eat it. "Just for that, this counts as one of your candies…" Jack said holding up the stick of candy. Jamie's mouth flung open.

"What? That's not fair! You ate it, not me!" Jamie said. Jack laughed on how upset the boy was getting.

"Too bad…" Jack said. "C'mon, hurry up before North realizes we took some candy."

"Will he be mad?" Jamie asked as he picked more candy from the machines.

"Not really, I mean, the old man has enough to share with the entire town of Burgess. But I just don't want him to say anything to Tooth…like I said, she has a strange obsession with my teeth." Jack said, waving his staff around while freezing all the Mike and Ike's.

"Well, I can understand why…I mean, she IS the Tooth Fairy." Jamie said. He stared at Jack for a quick second. "What did Mike and Ike's ever do to you?" Jack laughed.

"I chocked on one…" Jack said. "These little colorful death tablets deserve to freeze…"

"Okay, well I got all my candy!" Jamie said.

"Be very quiet, we have to sneak passed without getting caught." Jack said. They trolled out of the kitchen, Jamie merrily following behind Jack with his arms full of candy.

"Okay, safer bet…hide the candy in my jacket." Jack said, holding his hand out to Jamie. Jamie looked up to Jack's crystal blue eyes with rejection.

"I'm not letting you take my candy…" Jamie said. "You're going to eat it or throw it away because they're not _all _blue and white."

"Paranoia…" Jack said. He smiled down at Jamie but put on a firm tone with him. "Come on, give me the candy. I promise I won't do anything to it…" Jamie gave one more quick glance at Jack, who was smiling, and sighed. He handed the candy over to Jack. Jack stuffed the candy in his jacket.

"When am I gonna get it back?" Jamie asked.

"We can eat it in the root beer cellar…" Jack said. "No one ever goes in there…"

As Jack and Jamie traveled to the root beer cellar, Jack kept looking behind them to make sure no one was following. Jack opened the door as Jamie ran in. He gave one more check outside just to be sure, and then he closed the door. Jamie jumped on top of one of the root beer barrels.

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandyyyyyyyy?" Jamie begged. Jack smiled while rolling his eyes, sticking his hand in his jacket pocket and pulling out a stick of rock candy. He handed it to Jamie, as the child delightfully opened it and began to eat it.

"How often do you eat candy?" Jack asked.

"Whenever I can get my hands on it…" Jamie said. "I'd hate to be my friend Ariana, though."

"Why?" Jack asked. "Hard family life?" He unwrapped a piece of candy for himself.

"Oh no, not that…her family is awesome, she loves candy but she loves her teeth as well. I mean, don't get me wrong…if she wanted candy, she would eat it, but she brushes her teeth like twice a day." Jamie said.

"Kiddo, you're supposed to brush your teeth twice a day…" Jack said with a grin. Jamie shrugged.

"I brush them once, and that's in the morning…" Jamie said. "On occasion I brush them at night."

"Ah…" Jack said before biting a piece of chocolate. "So, this Ariana kid…"

"What about her?" Jamie asked.

"You seem to have a strong friendship with her, how long have you two been friends?" Jack asked.

"It's funny you mentioned that…" Jamie said. "Our moms were friends when they got pregnant with us. So we've been friends ever since birth…"

"That's cool…" Jack said. "Is she fun?"

"Yes, like, to the max fun. She's really funny and outgoing, I love hanging out with her. We always have the most random adventures together." Jamie said with a smile. "But, you're still my best friend too, Jack…" Jamie interlocked his fingers with Jack's. Jack looked down at the boy and smiled.

"It's getting late…" Jack said. "I should take you home…"

"Aw, but I don't want to go…" Jamie whined.

"Don't worry; tomorrow I will be back…" Jack said. "And we can have a snowball fight…" Jamie smiled as he looked at the joyful expression that Jack had on. Jamie jumped off the barrel, but his shirt caught on to one of the nozzles and popped it off.

"Uh oh…" Jamie said. "I'm sorry!"

"Its fine, kiddo…let's just get out of here before North finds out it was us." Jack said, rushing Jamie out of the room.

"But…isn't that lying?" Jamie said stopping and looking up at Jack. Jack bit his lip and cocked his head.

"What North doesn't know…" Jack began. "Won't hurt him… or us…"

"No wonder you're on the naughty list…" Jamie said with a smile.

**A/N: Okay, so chapter one is done. This is like little one shots of Jamie's and Jacks adventures together, some are heartfelt but NO PAIRINGS. Also, Ariana isn't going to become a main character if you guys are wondering…some people don't like it when OC's are put into the story and it becomes all about them. Believe me, it's annoying…anyways. I have chapters of my own ideas in mind, but I will take requests in the reviews/PM. I might not get to all of them, but I promise I will respond to all of you guys. Give me some ideas, and this will be updated soon! Love you! **


	2. Cooking, fire, and Cheerios

**A/N: OMG POSTED IN ONE NIGHT AND ALREADY 4 FAVORITE GAWD I'M FEELIN THE LOVE GUYS. LOL. Like I said before, these oneshots don't really take base on just ONE topic. They're like a bunch of different ones, but keep in mind that the things that happen in the chapters MIGHT happen in later ones just to piece it together. Idk. Anyways, enjoy! C: **

School just let out, and Jamie and his friends were walking down the street together. Pippa ran up to Jamie, who was reading "Mysterious Creatures".

"Hey, Jamie…" Pippa said.

"Huh…oh, yeah Pippa?" Jamie responded, rubbing his head in annoyance.

"I didn't know really how to say it before but, like…remember on Easter when you were the only one who believed in the guardians and convinced us they were real?" Pippa asked, rubbing the back of her head.

"What about it?" Jamie asked with his nose stuck in the book still. Pippa knew that Jamie loved to read, and he can listen and read a book at the same time.

"Well…thanks for helping us believe." Pippa said. "We wouldn't have if it wasn't for you…" Jamie lifted his head from the book and smiled.

"No problem, Pippa…" Jamie said.

"Will Jack be here for a snowball fight today?" Caleb chimed up behind them. Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know, more than likely…at least I hope so." Jamie said. Once they got to the park, Jamie jumped up on the half sized brick wall and kept reading his book. The other kids played in the snow.

"Guys! They have more evidence about aliens!" Jamie shouted. Claude and Caleb were playing around in the snow; Pippa and Cupcake were building a snowman, while Monty was gathering decorations for the snowman. Jamie's shoulders relaxed from the excitement, everybody was doing something together except for him.

"Why the long face, kiddo?" said a familiar voice behind Jamie. He turned around and saw his friend, Jack Frost.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted. He jumped off the wall and ran over to the guardian, pulling him in for a hug. Jack laughed and then hugged the boy back.

"Easy on the grip, Jamie…" Jack said. "Bunny has been training me to be a better guardian and my body is a little sore from the last boomerang dodging lesson."

"Oh, sorry…" Jamie said, releasing his grip from Jack. "So does this mean no snowball fight today?" Jack scratched his chin and then smiled.

"I think that can be arranged…" Jack said. "How's about you and I get a quick head start on the others?" Jamie smiled deviously at Jack's plan. With one swipe of his staff, he made a bunch of snowballs. Jamie and Jack crouched down behind the brick wall and began to plan their targets.

"Who do we hit first?" Jamie asked. Jack scanned the crowd of kids.

"Cupcake…" Jack said. Jamie gave Jack a confused look.

"You've got to be kidding, pick a better target. Maybe this time, one that won't kill us…" Jamie said. Jack chuckled and began to scan the kids again.

"How about we just start throwing snowballs and then let the game take us wherever it leads?" Jack asked. Jamie shrugged and cooped up some snowballs. He threw one at Claude; it hit the back of his head. Claude turned around and saw Jamie and Jack hiding behind the wall, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh, I see…teamwork. Lil cheaters…come on, Caleb." Claude said, bunching up snowballs.

As the kids threw the snowballs at each other, time began to pass quickly. By the end of the snowball fight, everyone was being called back home by their parents for dinner. Except for Jamie, who was standing there with Jack in the park. It was just the two of them.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, too?" Jack asked. Jamie shook his head.

"No…" Jamie said. "My mom is working overtime, and Sophie is staying at daycare overnight."

"I thought it was called daycare for a reason…" Jack grinned.

"Sometimes they'll take the kids overnight." Jamie said. "Want to come back to the house with me? I can find something in the kitchen to make us for dinner…"

"Sure…I wouldn't want you staying home alone this late at night anyways." Jack said. Jamie smiled and picked up his book he dropped during the snowball fight. He brushed off the snow and walked home with Jack.

"So other than your friends…" Jack said. "No one can see me?"

"Well, if anybody else believes in you then they can see you too." Jamie said.

"Well…at least not everyone can see me. It's fun doing things while you're invisible. You could throw random things at people and freeze the sidewalk and make people wonder who's doing it." Jack said. He let out a light laugh due to his comment. "There is nothing funnier than watching someone confused."

"You could always; I don't know…maybe…PLAY NICE?" Jamie suggested. Jack stomped one foot down like a little child.

"No!" He yelled in a baby voice. "Pwaying nice for babies!" Jamie smiled at Jack's immaturity. Jamie stopped at his front door and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the key, he unlocked the door.

"We're here…" Jamie said. "I know you've only seen mine and Sophie's room so I might as well give you a tour of the rest of the house." Jack walked inside and started to look around at all the decorations and pictures in his house.

"Here's the living room…" Jamie said, spreading out his arms in a presenting way. "Over there is the kitchen, right there is the dining room, and down the hall where you reach the stairway leads up to our rooms."

Jamie's house was small. His mother was a single parent taking care of 2 kids by herself. They didn't have as much money as a normal family. Due to the fact of it, Jamie has drawings on his walls that he made himself. He is always such a creative kid.

"Lead me to the kitchen…" Jack said. Jamie went into the kitchen, Jack was following behind him. The kitchen was reasonable size; it had a bunch of cabinets and a fridge and an oven and stove, and even a microwave. "Okay, do you know how to cook?" Jamie shook his head.

"I know how to make pizza bagels and pizza rolls. But my mom has to set the oven for me when I do…" Jamie said. Jack snorted.

"Leave that to the 300 year old adult of the house…" Jack said. "You go get the pizza rolls and bagels together, I'll set the oven." Jamie shrugged and walked over to the freezer. He was just tall enough to reach the freezer door. Jack crouched down in front of the oven.

"This can't be that hard…" Jack said. "It's only an oven; all you have to do is twist the knobs, right?" Jamie nodded. "What does it say to twist it to?" Jamie read the packages.

"180 degrees for the pizza bagels…" Jamie said. Jack turned his head back to the knobs. There were four.

"Which one do I turn?" Jack asked. Jamie shrugged. "I guess I'll turn them all then…" Jack turned all the knobs to 180 degrees.

_Hmm. _Jack thought. _If I turn them higher, it will heat up faster and the faster we get to eat. _Jack got a grin on his face as he turned it up to 240 degrees.

"Alright kiddo, give it like 10 minutes to officially heat up and then we will have ourselves dinner!" Jack said. Jamie smiled up at Jack.

"Well…what do we do until then?" Jamie asked.

"Got any movies?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded and ran into the living room. He opened up the cabinet under the TV.

"Thank lord Sophie isn't here…" Jamie said. "She would've wanted to watch baby movies like Barney." Jack plopped himself down on the couch.

"Well, I don't know what Barney is so I can't really agree with you…" Jack said. Jamie lifted the cover up to Jack, exposing the purple dinosaur.

"It sings and dances. Last time I checked, dinosaurs ate people." Jamie said. Jack laughed as Jamie began to scan through their collection of movies.

"Want to watch Howl's Moving Castle? It's really, really good!" Jamie said.

"I trust your judgment…" Jack said. Jamie smiled and put the DVD into his Xbox. As the movie began, Jamie ran over to the couch and sat next to Jack. "Where's the controller?"

"You don't need it…" Jamie said. Once the main menu came up, Jamie sat up straight. "Xbox Play." The movie played as it was commanded. Jack's eyes sprung wide open.

"Whoa…" Jack said. "It listens better than I do…" Jamie laughed.

"Thank Santa, I asked for the Xbox with Kinect last year for Christmas. I squealed like a little piggy when I opened that morning." Jamie said.

Time flew by, when all of a sudden, the fire alarm went off. Jamie and Jack covered their ears as the siren rang.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Jack yelled.

"It's the fire alarm!" Jamie yelled. "It goes off when something is burning!" It then hit Jack; he turned the oven up higher than the temperature it was supposed to be. Jamie and Jack ran into the kitchen. The oven was on fire.

"OH MY GOD, JACK DO SOMETHING!" Jamie yelled.

"UM…" Jack said. He ran over to the oven and turned it off.

"It's not helping!" Jamie said. "Put it out!" Jack swung his staff and froze the stove. The fire was out. Jamie picked up the broom and tapped the fire alarm, turning it off.

"Jack…I meant use the fire extinguisher over in the corner…" Jamie said. "How are we supposed to unfreeze the stove before my mom gets home?"

"Relax…" Jack said. "It's just a mild frost."

"What about dinner?" Jamie asked. Jack looked around the kitchen and walked over to the fridge. He reached on top and took down a box of Cheerios.

"Backwards dinner?" Jack offered.

**Short chapter, I know…some will be short, some will be long. Oh by the way, I forgot to do this in the last chapter. I don't own anything to Rise of the Guardians. If I did I would make my own huge standee of Jack and put it in my room. **

**I'm still taking ideas by the way! I've already got a really good idea so if anyone wants to submit one as well then you can PM/review with it. Make sure to give it a short, but brief summary c: Love you guys! **


	3. Jealous Jack

**A/N: Y'all seriously don't know how much love I'm feelin right now. LOL. Anyways, I got a GREAT idea from an amazing person. They gave me the idea and the plot for this chapter, I just improvised c; **

**Idea Credits: ****blitzer99**

"Is Sophie asleep?" Jack asked. Jamie shook his head.

"I don't think so, why?" Jamie asked.

"I just heard a thump…let's go see if she fell off the bed or something. Just to be sure she's alright…" Jack said. Jamie nodded and followed Jack to his little sister's room. Outside the door, they heard Sophie giggling. Jamie raised one eyebrow at Jack; Jack opened the door to find Bunnymund and Sophie playing.

"Bunny?" Jack said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I might pay a visit to my favorite lil' ankle biter…" Bunny said ruffling Sophie's already messed up hair. "Maybe take her to the warren…"

"Um, no you won't…" Jack said with his arms crossed. "Bunny, it's late and she's supposed to be in bed. You can't keep her awake."

"I think that's up to the girl, Frostbite…" Bunny snapped. "You wanna paint some early Easter eggs?" Sophie nodded with pure excitement.

"You can't take her, what if my mom catches her gone?" Jamie said.

"I'll have 'er back by then…" Bunny said. All of a sudden, a car door slammed outside. Jamie and Jack stood still with their eyes wide open.

"Jack, go see if that's my mom…" Jamie whispered. Jack nodded and flew out the window. Considering no one could see him besides Jamie, Sophie, and Jamie's friends, Jack had a safe bet of not getting caught.

He looked around the driveway, no car.

"Did she park in the garage?" Jack asked himself. He flew over and looked through the garage window, no car. "Maybe it was just paranoia…" Jack said. Jack flew back up to Sophie's room to find Sophie AND Jamie gone!

"Jamie?" Jack called. He didn't get an answer. Jack began to worry, but then it hit him. "Bunny…"

He looked over on the desk to find a note that said "Ya think that only Sophie wants to go to the warren? Think again, Frostbite." Jack slammed the note on the desk.

"Oh no, now he's taken Jamie too! I have to get them back here before their mom gets home from work…" Jack said. He jumped out the window and stood on top of Jamie's roof.

"Hey, wind!" Jack called. "Take me to Santa's Workshop!" The wind caught Jack and flew him away. He had to get Jamie and Sophie back.

When Jack got to the front of the workshop, he landed on his own two feet and ran up to the yetis guarding the door.

"Let me through!" Jack yelled. The yetis just stood there. "It's an emergency, I need to see North! Now!" The yetis gave a quick look to each other, and then pulled the levers to open the doors. Jack ran inside and flew up to North's office; North was taking a nap in his chair. Jack walked over and began to shake him.

"North…North!" Jack said as his voice began to grow. "NORTH!" North jumped up, with his swords equipped in his hands.

"WHA-WHAT IS IT, JACK? PITCH IS BACK? SNOW CAVED US INTO THE WORKSHOP?" North said in a rush, nearly running out of breath.

"No! I need to borrow a snowglobe to the warren!" Jack said. North put down his blades a frowned at Jack.

"You woke me up…for you and Bunny's rivalry?" North clarified. Jack shook his head.

"N-No! He took Sophie and Jamie without my permission and I have to get them home before their mom comes home." Jack explained. "Just please…I need to get there ASAP!"

North rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. He reached into his coat and pulled out a snowglobe.

"To the warren…" North whispered. He threw it at the wall and the portal opened.

"Thanks North!" Jack said. He jumped through the portal. "I owe you one!" North chuckled and sat back in his chair, going back to sleep.

Jack exited through the portal, skidding across the dirt with his bare feet.

"Jamie? Sophie?" Jack yelled. All of a sudden, Jack heard laughter that sounded familiar to him.

"Ride!" Sophie yelled. "Ride!"

"Sophie…" Jack said. He flew off and began his search around the warren. He can see everything, all the magically colorful painted eggs running around the ground. Then, his eyes finally caught the big bunny with the two little kids.

"Gotcha, you kidnapper…" Jack said. He super speeded down to the giant egg statue they were standing on, landing perfectly on his two feet, as always.

"Jamie!" Jack greeted. Jamie whipped around and had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Jack!" Jamie said.

"Ay, Frostbite. I see ya' got my note…" Bunnymund said with an evil grin. Jack frowned at Bunny, he was seething with rage.

"Okay, Bunny…you've had your fun. I have to get the kids back home or else they are going to be in big trouble, and so will you…" Jack said sternly. Bunny laughed.

"Ha-ha! So, the Guardian of Fun…is tryin' to take AWAY the fun…" Bunnymund laughed. "Nah mate, now it's time to see whose Jamie's favorite Guardian…" Jack lifted one eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Jack said. "It's me…"

"Well…Bunny is actually really cool!" Jamie said. Jack looked down at Jamie, shocked. "He has cool paints and eggs that walk themselves, and boomerangs that are the coolest!"

"B-But…he can't create snow days and cancel school for you!" Jack said.

"Yeah, but that's not very _Guardian _like to make us skip out on our education…" Jamie argued. Jack was completely confused at this point. Since when did Jamie actually _enjoy _school?

"Last time I checked, Easter gives you a day off of school too…" Jack argued back, starting to feel the jealousy rush through his body. Bunnymund smiled at the pair arguing on whose the better Guardian.

"Well, I like Bunny better…" Jamie said. That struck Jack straight in his heart, his stomach felt like it just dropped 20 stories down and he could feel tears almost falling down his face.

"W-What…but…no…I was always your favorite Guardian…" Jack said in pieces. "Why…all of a sudden you change your-?" Jack stopped after Jamie winked up to him. It took Jack a second to realize, Jamie was completely kidding. Bunnymund didn't think so, though. Jamie gave Jack a "roll with it" look. Jack smiled a bit but then put the depressed look back on.

"Fine! You want to hang out with Bunny, then hang out with him…I don't care!" Jack argued. He jumped in the air and flew off-at least made it look like he did. Jack landed behind another egg statue and watched the 3 together, smiling. Bunnymund smiled and turned to Jamie.

"Nice to see you got some common sense, lad." Bunny said. "Let's go paint some eggs…" Jamie smiled and nodded. Jack followed them quietly, hiding behind every rock that came into his path to make sure he would not be seen by Bunny. Once they reached the coloring ponds, Jack hid behind a close rock to where the kids and Bunny were.

"C'mon kid…" Bunny said, nudging the side of Jamie who put on a depressed face. "Lightin up, I'm a betta Guardian than Jack. We can have just as much fun as you two have normally, maybe even more…" Jamie smiled up to him.

"You're right…" Jamie said. Little did Bunny know Jack was on board with Jamie's little "prank", and little did Bunny know, Jamie has been lying the entire time.

"Plus…I've got boomerangs!" Bunnymund said whipping them out of their pockets and twirling them like a baton. "Betta than a stupid ol' dirty staff…" Jack frowned but then got a devious smile. He raised his staff behind Bunny, and slammed it on the ground, freezing Bunnymund, where he stood. Jamie laughed so hard he clutched his sides.

"This _dirty old staff _can do more than those embarrassments of a weapon…" Jack said, appearing from behind the statue with a huge grin on his face. Sophie dropped the eggs she was holding and began to jump up and down and laugh.

"Bunny frozen!" Sophie said. Bunny looked over to Jack, mumbling gibberish considering he couldn't say anything because his mouth was frozen.

"Yes, Sophie…Bunny _is _frozen." Jamie said.

"I better get you two home and asleep before your mother finds you gone…" Jack said. Jamie nodded and Jack picked up Sophie. "Also, I want to leave before he thaws out…"

Jack had already put Sophie to bed; all that was left was to get Jamie to sleep.

"You were really mad back in the warren, weren't you?" Jamie said with a smile. Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"I wasn't _mad…_I was just…irritated." Jack said. Jamie crossed his arms, keeping the big grin on his face.

"Mhm…irritated…or were you just _jealous._" Jamie asked. Jack got a shocked look on his face.

"Jealous? Of who, Bunny? Ha! You're too funny…" Jack said.

"No, jealous of the fact that I might have had a new favorite Guardian." Jamie said.

"Jamie, stop…you've had no sleep and you're obviously delusional." Jack said sternly. Jamie didn't budge.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, I'd be jealous too if you had a new favorite kid to watch over that you saw every day…" Jamie said. He wrapped his arms around the Guardian. "I could never replace my best friend, Jack…" Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"You have nothing to worry about either, Jamie." Jack said. "I'll always be here…" All of a sudden, a car door slammed. Jamie immediately broke away from the hug.

"Night, Jack…" Jamie said.

"Night, kiddo…" Jack said before taking off out the window.

**A/N: Okay guys, so I FINALLY figured out how to separate my writing so it doesn't look like it's all together. I hope it works, if not and you don't see the lines that separate the words, PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME THE RIGHT WAY TO DO IT. IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES LOL **

**Alright, still taking ideas for chapters. Credit will be given to you of course, and whatever ideas I get from you guys I will do every other chapter. As in, one that is **_**my **_**original thought and then a recommendation chapter. Anyways, love you guys and feel free to post an idea by PM/Review and thank you guys SO much for all the favorites and reviews. It really means a lot! **


	4. Honest Chat

**A/N: OHMYGOD IT DIDN'T DO THE SEPARATION THING I'M ABOUT TO BLOW. SDSHDJKHSKFJH Okay, anyways… Luff you and enjoy c; **

Jack decided to take a trip out to see Jamie. When he got to the house, no car in the driveway, or in the garage.

"Mom must be working late again…" Jack assumed. He flew over to Jamie's bedroom window, Jamie wasn't there. "Where could that kid be?" Jack dropped himself down to see if Jamie was in the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch with the fire lit and watching the flat screen above it. Jack knocked on the window, capturing Jamie's attention. Jamie smiled and ran over to the window, unlocking it for his friend.

"Jack!" Jamie said excitingly. "I didn't think you were coming tonight…"

"Well, who do you think caused the cold weather tonight?" Jack said with a smirk, hopping through the window. "Ugh, it's warm in here…"

"I can blow out the fire if you want…" Jamie offered.

"Nah, kid. I can survive, and plus I wouldn't make you cold just for me to be comfortable." Jack said.

"Isn't that what blankets are for?" Jamie said. Jack smirked.

"What are you doing up?" Jack said. "Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I wish I didn't…can you make a snow day, please? I have a test tomorrow and I don't wanna go!" Jamie begged. Jack shook his head, fighting the little puppy eyes Jamie was giving.

"Sorry, Jamie. You have to go to school, and I think I've given you enough snow days…" Jack said.

"What? But it's only November…you're supposed to be here until at least March." Jamie said.

"Yeah, well…okay. Tell you what, I won't _cover _the place in snow but I'll give you some cold weather. Fair?" Jack said. Jamie shrugged and flopped back on the couch. A ***buzz-buzz* **went off in Jamie's pocket.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Text message…" Jamie said, pulling his iPhone out of his pocket.

"Dude, you've got a cell?" Jack asked. "Aren't you 10?"

"Does it matter?" Jamie asked.

"Uh, yeah dude…and plus. That's an iPhone…" Jack said. "I thought your mom didn't have much money also?"

"We don't, but my mom said I could get anything for my birthday last year so I asked for this." Jamie said. "I cherish this thing, I swear…"

"I still think you're too young." Jack said.

"Whatever you say, _grandpa._" Jamie teased. Jack cracked a grin. Jamie unlocked his phone and read the text message.

"I hope it's from Ariana, you know, my friend that's coming back up to Burgess…" Jamie said. Jack nodded; he was going into the kitchen to stroll. "PLEASE DON'T FREEZE MY STOVE AGAIN." Jack laughed.

"No promises…" Jack yelled. Jamie pulled the phone out from his pocket.

"It's from my mom…" Jamie yelled. "Ugh, she's working again!"

"Do you guys have any good food in here?" Jack yelled back, not acknowledging what Jamie said.

"Does that _really _matter right now, Jack?" Jamie shouted. "Let's just thank the lord that Sophie is at my grandma's tonight. That would've been really bad if she was here…" Jack didn't respond, Jamie heard a box fall.

"Jack?" Jamie yelled, running into the kitchen. "Is everything okay in here?" Jamie looked around and saw Jack, stuffing chocolate chip cookies into his mouth with a box of cereal spilled all over the floor.

"Sorry…" Jack mumbled with food still in his mouth.

"There's cereal everywhere!" Jamie said. He rolled his eyes and sighed as he went to go get the broom and dust pan. He began to sweep. "I don't know what's worse, the fact that I have to explain to my mom where in the world an entire box of cereal went in one night, or the fact that you just ate all my cookies." Jack smirked as his cheeks were filled with the baked treats. He swallowed and wiped his mouth.

"I'm full now…" Jack said. "So, I guess this is another 'sleepover'?" Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know…I have to go to school tomorrow…" Jamie said, sweeping more cereal. "So I can't stay up late…" Jamie looked up to Jack to see if he was budging. Jack smirked down at the boy.

"Nice try, kiddo. I'm not making a snow day…" Jack said. Jamie sighed and swept up the last of the cereal, pouring it into the trash and walking back into the living room and flopping on the couch.

"I don't care if I'm going to school…" Jamie said. "To be honest, I have my reasons why I don't wanna go…" Jack leaned on his staff and raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean…_reasons_?" Jack asked. "Is someone messing with you? Am I going to have to mess someone up?" Jack punched his hand playfully which made Jamie smile a bit.

"No, you don't have to do anything." Jamie said. "Can I just talk to you for a second? Please? I'm not sure who to talk to anymore…and I guess talking to myself all the time isn't healthy."

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" Jack said, sitting down next to Jamie. Jamie relaxed his shoulders and looked down to the floor.

"Yeah, it is bullies…but it's not _all _because of the bullies. I normally get harassed at school, but it's so stupid and ridiculous that I've learned to ignore it." Jamie began. "But…I used to get through it a lot better when Ariana was here. She always knows just what to say to shut them up. Normally, she would ignore them and so would I. But if someone pushed her too far or said the wrong thing, she would jump all over their butts and it was quite funny to watch sometimes. But, now that she isn't here…I feel like I can't really deal with it as good as she can. I don't know how she does it, I mean she gets bullied more than I do and she is one of the happiest people I know. I feel like I'm weaker than she is because I can't defend myself like she can." Jack wrapped one arm around Jamie, pulling him close.

"Jamie, you're not weak. At all. You are the farthest thing from it. I understand that bullying can be tough and it's fine if you don't defend yourself, because sometimes you can't. But that doesn't make you weak, it makes you tolerant." Jack explained. Jamie looked up to Jack confused.

"Tolerant? Of what?" Jamie asked.

"Well, it proves that someone's words don't get to you easily…" Jack said.

"But they do, Jack." Jamie said. "It's not like I'm ignoring it, I can't say anything because I don't know what to say. That's weakness, that's not tolerance. I'm trying to ignore it though, I really am…I just feel like Ariana ignores it better than I do. I don't know how she does it either, believe me, I've asked and she doesn't even know." Jamie said. "She thinks it's just natural."

"Some people take things harder than others do…" Jack said. "It's all in how you deal with it; you said you can tolerate it when Ariana is with you, right?" Jamie nodded. "Well, that means you deal with it better when you have a friend with you. There is nothing wrong with it."

"I can't help but feel like there is…" Jamie said.

"Jamie…" Jack said sternly. "There is nothing wrong with it. You're fine; don't let other people's words get to you. You are stronger than they are." Jamie smiled and twiddled his fingers.

"Thanks Jack…" Jamie said. "It feels good to finally talk to someone that will listen. Ariana hasn't been here for me to actually talk to. Normally, we would talk about stuff like this."

"Well she's coming back soon, right?" Jack asked. Jamie nodded.

"Next week…" Jamie said.

"Then you'll see her then…" Jack said with a smile. "So, you have anything else you wanna get off your plate?"

"Nope, I'm pretty much good right now…" Jamie said.

"Why don't we play something, then?" Jack asked.

"I would…" Jamie said. "But I have to go to bed…school is tomorrow…" Jamie hinted around. Jack rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Jamie…" Jack said softly. "I just want to let you know…" Jamie's face lightened with a smile.

"Yes, Jack?" Jamie said.

"I'm still not going to make it snow…" Jack said with a smile. Jamie playfully rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs and into his room.

"Aw, c'mon kiddo. Don't be all glum…how about I tuck you in?" Jack offered, walking into Jamie's bedroom. Jamie laid down on his bed and smiled. Jack walked over to him and pulled the big warm blanket over him.

"You think you're going to be okay tomorrow at school?" Jack asked. Jamie paused and thought for a moment, then nodded.

"I'll be fine…" Jamie said. "Night, Jack…thank you…"

"Anytime, and goodnight to you too." Jack said, smiling one last time before flying out Jamie's window.

**Ugh, short drabble I know but I kinda had writers block on it. Plus, I haven't written a heartfelt chapter yet so I thought I might just throw this one at yah c; **


	5. Friendship Help

**A/N: Guys, I am seriously DONE with trying to figure out how to page break this story so it doesn't seem like a cluster of events. If you know how to do it, PLEASE tell me…but until I figure out I'm going to just use –Page Break- wherever I split scenes or something, okay? Anyways, nobody gave me an idea for this next chapter so I kinda made one up myself so yeah. Enjoy! C: **

**-**_**Page Break-**_

Jamie was in the park, playing around with his friends. While Claude, Caleb, and Monty were skating around on the ice and Pippa and Cupcake were making snow angels, Jamie was sitting on the edge of the frozen pond reading his book.

"Hey, Claude! Look what I can do…" Caleb yelled. He spun around once with one leg up in the air perfectly.

"Ha-ha! I can top that, bro…" Claude yelled back. Claude turned around and began to skate backwards all around the ice. Monty and Caleb clapped while Claude took a bow.

"Did you see that Jamie?!" Monty asked. "That was awesome!" Jamie didn't seem to pay attention; he was just stuck in his book. "Um, Jamie?" Monty tapped Jamie's shoulder, making Jamie jump and capturing his attention.

"Ah! Oh…hey Monty. What did you say?" Jamie asked, looking up to his friend. Monty's joyful expression slowly faded.

"Dude…you seriously need to start paying attention and get your active mood back on. All you have done is hang out with Jack …" Monty said.

"That's not true; I'm always hanging out with you guys too." Jamie said.

"Yeah, but when you are you're always into that stupid book instead of actually hanging out with us." Caleb jumped in.

"It's like Jack is your only friend and you've totally forgot about us…" Claude added. Jamie looked at his friends; they were all staring down at him. Even Cupcake and Pippa stopped making snow angels to join in with the others.

"I haven't forgotten about you guys…" Jamie said. "I know I haven't exactly hung out with you like I used to, but Jack and I are best friends…"

"And we're just put by the way side?" Cupcake asked.

"It's him or us…" Claude said.

"Now Claude, don't make him choose…he shouldn't have to. He loves us both equally…" Pippa said. Jamie jumped up, now he was upset.

"Maybe I should choose…" Jamie said. "Maybe I don't want to be your guy's friend anymore and maybe I just wanna be Jack's friend!" Jamie's face was beat red as he was filling up with frustration and anger. Jamie didn't know what to do, besides the only thing to pop into his mind, and that was to run away.

"Jamie! Where are you going?!" Pippa yelled. Jamie didn't answer and just kept on running. "Nice going, Claude…"

"What did I do?!" Claude asked.

"What _didn't _you do?" Pippa responded.

"Where is Jamie going?" Monty asked. "Do you think he is okay?"

"He'll be fine…I guess he just needs some time to think. C'mon, let's just wait here for him…" Pippa said.

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie was running, his heart was beating. All he wanted to do was get away from them, not because he hated them, but they really upset him. Jamie wasn't focusing, and he tripped over a stick and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Jamie yelped. He turned his body over and noticed that he had ripped his jeans and skinned his knees. His knees were bleeding, but he didn't care. Jamie got up and limped over to the big tree that was too weatherworn and fell over. Jamie hopped on top of it and balled up, tears filled his eyes.

_I can't believe they were actually going to make me choose… _Jamie thought.

_I don't see why I would have to, I mean, why can't I be friends with both of them? Why does it just have to be one? I could never let Jack go, he's almost my big brother…I wouldn't let him go either. But I also want to keep my friend's too. It seems like everything is falling apart ever since Ariana left, why can't I just keep everyone and we can all be happy? _

_Maybe I should just…I don't know…not worry about it, maybe? Oh who am I kidding?_

"This is all my fault…" Jamie said softly as a gentle tear slid down his face.

"What's your fault?" A familiar voice said behind Jamie. Jamie lifted up his head and turned around to see a familiar winter spirit. Jamie's teary chocolate brown eyes met with Jack's crystal blue ones. Jack's smile slowly disappeared off his face as worry started to fill his body.

"Jamie? Are you crying?" Jack asked. Jamie immediately wiped his eyes.

"Um…n-no…" Jamie said with a quiver in his voice. "I just got an eyelash in my eye…that's all." Jack raised one eyebrow as he slowly walked over to the young boy.

"Really? Then what's all your fault?" Jack asked. Jamie just stood there for a second, and then turned his head away. Jack jumped up on the log and sat next to Jamie, looking down to try and meet with Jamie's eyes. "Talk to me Jamie…what's bothering you?" Jamie didn't answer. Jack gently put his hand under Jamie's chin, slightly pulling Jamie's face up and making Jamie look at him.

"Tell me…" Jack said.

"W-Well…" Jamie began. "I kinda had a fight with my friends…you know. Caleb, Claude, Monty, Cupcake, Pippa…" Jack nodded.

"Go on?" Jack said.

"I guess they got mad at me because I'm not spending as much time with them as I am with you and whenever I do I'm always reading a book…" Jamie said. Jack slightly tipped back, a little shocked from what Jamie said. "Which they're kinda right…I have been a really bad friend to them lately…"

"Well, I'm sorry…I'm kind of a part of this problem. I can stop visiting so often if it makes things better…" Jack offered.

"No!" Jamie yelled. "No you're not going anywhere! They're going to make me choose too…you over them. I don't want to lose either of you guys, though and I'm not sure what do…" Jamie held onto Jack, burying his face into Jack's jacket as he began to cry. "I'm so confused, Jack…" Jack wrapped his arms around Jamie, pulling him closer.

"Shh…it's okay, Jamie. Don't cry…" Jack said in a calming tone. Jack never liked to see anyone cry or upset, especially Jamie.

"B-But…I don't want to choose. I don't think I should have to…" Jamie whimpered.

"You shouldn't…listen. Talk to them; let them know you're going to be friends with them and stop reading your books and actually hang out with them." Jack said.

"But…but I don't want you to stop coming around…or coming around a lot less. I want it to stay the same…" Jamie said.

"Okay, how about this…if you promise to hang out with your friends, I'll keep coming around. Besides, I wouldn't leave you anyways…" Jack said.

"I promise…" Jamie said.

"Good, now wipe those eyes…" Jack said. "I hate to see you cry."

"I can't say ditto because I've never seen you cry…wait. Have you ever cried?" Jamie asked, lifting his head up and wiping his eyes. Jack took a moment to think about it.

"Maybe in my human life, before I was Jack Frost…but not in the past 300 years I don't think I have." Jack said.

"Whoa, not crying for 300 years…not even tears of happiness or crying from something really funny?" Jamie asked.

"Well yeah maybe those, I know I've cried from laughing too hard. I think everybody has…" Jack said. "My point is, don't forget about your friends Jamie…they've been there for you a lot longer than I have. Even though the fact that I will always be here for you now, you still gotta pay attention to your other friends too…"

"Yeah, I know. Do you think I should go apologize to them?" Jamie asked. Jack smiled and nodded.

"That's probably the best thing to do…" Jack said. "I'll see you tonight, kiddo. Good luck…" Jamie smiled and waved to Jack. Jack jumped up and flew off with the wind. Jamie breathed out and began to walk back to the frozen lake.

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie stood off from a distance, watching his friends play around. He breathed out and began to walk over to them. He caught all of their attention, making all faces turn to him.

"Hey…" Jamie said. "Are you guys still mad at me?" They all looked at each other for a second, and then they smiled and shook their heads.

"No…we're just glad you came back. We started to get worried thinking something happened…" Pippa said. Jamie gave a slight smile, he was kind of shocked. He didn't expect for them to miss him, he expected all of them to still be mad.

"Guys, I'm sorry I threatened to replace you…" Jamie said. "I didn't mean it. And I promise I will hang out with you guys when I do, and not keep my books with me either."

"That's all we wanted, Jamie…" Monty said.

"Well…you've got it." Jamie said.

"Hey dude, wanna go get smoothies with us?" Claude asked. Jamie smiled as his eyes lit up with joy.

"Sure!" Jamie said, trolling off with his friends to the smoothie parlor.

_**-Page Break-**_

**A/N: Okay, short drabble again but I'm asking you guys if you have ANY ideas…any at all, give me them. You'll get the credit for the idea, I'll just improvise and make it into a chapter c: Love you guys, thank you and have an amazing day! **


	6. Meet my friend

**A/N: Hey guys, okay…like I said before Ariana is my OC but there is no pairings or anything and the story isn't going to become about her…just if anyone was wondering because I know how annoying that can be. Ariana is just Jamie's closest friend…that's IT. Alright, oh btw if you're wondering why Ariana can see Jack is because Jamie made her believe c; Alright lovies…enjoy!**

**-**_**Page Break-**_

Jack approached Jamie's window, just landing on the outside of the window. Jack peeked in to see if Jamie was awake, he couldn't see real well because of the frost on the window. He slowly opened the window, tip toeing in. He saw Jamie laying down facing the other way in his bed.

"Jamie?" Jack whispered. Jamie turned around and smiled.

"Jack!" Jamie said loudly. Jack held one finger up to his mouth.

"Shh!" Jack said. "You don't wanna wake your mom, do you kiddo?" Jamie slightly chuckled then shook his head.

"Sorry…I'm just really excited!" Jamie said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Jack asked, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Because tomorrow is Friday and…"

"Wait; let me guess…it's the beginning of the weekend…" Jack interrupted with a smirk on his face. Jamie shook his head.

"No…well yeah, that too…but also…Ariana is coming back to Burgess tomorrow!" Jamie said excitedly. Jack smiled at the young boy's excitement.

"You must be really happy…" Jack said. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"She can't wait to meet you either…" Jamie said. Jack instantly was confused.

"Wait, what?" Jack said. "How does she know I exist?"

"Because I made her believe…" Jamie said. "Well…I didn't _make _her. I told her about you and she trusts everything I say so yeah…she believes in you too!"

"Well…it's nice to have another believer." Jack said. "What time is she coming tomorrow?"

"I think after school, ugh this means tomorrow is going to be the longest Friday ever!" Jamie whined.

"Hey, hey…slow down, kiddo. You're still gonna see her, you just gotta wait a little while…" Jack said.

"B-But I don't wanna wait…" Jamie said.

"Ha-ha, well too bad kiddo…I gotta go back to the North Pole, while you gotta get some sleep. I'll be back in Burgess tomorrow to meet Ariana and maybe a snowball fight afterwards?" Jack offered. Jamie smiled and nodded. Jack ruffled Jamie's hair one last time. "Alright, goodnight Jamie…"

"Goodnight, Jack…" Jamie said. Jamie rolled over to the other side and closed his eyes. He still had the big smile on his face though. Jack smiled down at the boy and then jumped out the window. He climbed up on top of Jamie's roof and looked up to the moon.

"Well…look at all this." Jack said. "I have more kids believing in me, which means more kids can see me. This is great…" Jack smiled and hopped on top of the chimney.

"Hey wind!" Jack yelled. "Take me home!" A gust of wind carried Jack as he spread his body and took flight with the wind. Jack laughed and cheered as the wind carried him all the way to the North Pole.

Jack landed on his feet in the snow, there was a blizzard occurring, thanks to him. Jack casually walked up to the front door with the yetis standing in front of it with frost on the edges of their fur. Jack had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Hey guys…" Jack greeted. "Could you let me in?" The yetis pulled the levers and let Jack into the Workshop.

"Thanks guys…" Jack said. Jack walked into the Workshop, he sighed. "Ugh it's warm in here…so much for being a winter spirit…"

As Jack traveled through the workshop, he looked around and stared at the yetis who were making toys. He was careful not to bump into any of them; he didn't want to break any toys. Jack stopped and tapped a yeti on the shoulder.

"Oh hey, Phil…do you know where North is?" Jack asked. Phil mumbled and then pointed up to North's office. "Thanks…" Jack ran up the stairs and went inside the office to find North sitting at his desk, carving a new ice sculpture.

"Ah! There he is! Jack Frost!" North greeted with a grin. North was always in a giddy mood. "How have you been? You haven't been to the workshop in long time. Everything okay?" Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, everything is fine…I've just been really busy lately. Between going to see Jamie a lot and then having to find a comfortable rock to sleep on…things have been a little hectic." Jack explained.

"Well, I can help with one of your problems…" North said. "Come with me." North walked out of his office with Jack following behind him.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked. North didn't answer him, he just kept walking. Jack didn't know where North was taking him. _Did he find out about the root beer? _Jack thought.

North stopped in front of two big doors and turned around to look at Jack. He had a big grin on his face.

"Ready?" North asked. Jack shrugged, not knowing how else to respond. North opened the doors, inside was a huge room. It was nearly all blue. There was a huge bed with blue pillows and a big blue comforter on it. There was also a dresser with a semi-big mirror hanging just above it. Behind the bed was a huge window that let in a lot of light. Directly across from the bed, there was a flat screen TV with the latest video game stations.

Jack walked in and looked around.

"Whoa!" Jack said. "This is amazing!" North smiled as he entered the room.

"Do you know whose room this is, Jack?" North asked. Jack turned his attention away from the room and back to North. Jack shook his head. North walked slowly over to the winter spirit and put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It is yours, Jack…" North said. Jack's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked. "Oh…no, North I can't move in here…"

"Listen Jack, as Guardians not only do we care about the children, but we care about each other too…" North said.

"This is really…amazing, North and I really am grateful but I couldn't barge in like this…" Jack said.

"No such thing as barging in. You stay here, you do not have much things and you should not subject yourself to sleeping on rocks. Come on, Jack…please?" North begged.

"Well it is a pretty awesome room…" Jack thought for a moment. He turned back to North and smiled. "Okay, I'll stay…" North's huge grin appeared back on his face.

"Aye! The boy said yes!" North cheered. "You may come and go as you please, Jack…there is not limitation." Jack smiled at North. Jack always thought of North as kind of a fatherly figure, North is always helping him out the best way he can.

"Thanks North…" Jack said.

"No problem, Jack…" North gave one last smile before closing the door. Just before the door closed, North opened it back up and peeked his head in. "Oh Jack…one more thing…"

"Yeah North?" Jack asked.

"I know you went in root beer cellar…" North said. "How I know is none of my elves or yetis can freeze the root beer." Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah…about that…sorry?" Jack said. North smiled.

"Apology accepted, but if you go in root beer cellar again there will be serious punishment. Understood?" North said sternly.

"Understood!" Jack confirmed.

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie was sitting in school, impatiently tapping his pencil on his desk while staring at the clock. While the other kids were focusing on the teacher, Jamie was more worried about getting out of school to see Ariana.

"C'mon…" Jamie said softly to himself. School lets out at 2:30, and it was 5 minutes away before the last bell of the week rang. Jamie's eyes were locked on the clock, nothing would break his attention…accept the teacher.

"Mr. Bennett…" Mrs. James said. Jamie instantly broke his attention away from the clock and stared up at his teacher. She was looking down at him with a big frown on her face.

"Yes?" Jamie responded.

"Were you paying attention at all?" Mrs. James asked. Jamie's face was pale white; he knew nothing that they were talking about.

"Yes…" Jamie lied.

"Oh well then…you wouldn't mind sharing with the class who is your biggest inspiration now, would you?" Mrs. James said sarcastically. Jamie looked down at his desk for a moment, and then looked back up to his teacher.

"Jack Frost…" Jamie said.

"Excuse me?" His teacher asked in confusion.

"He is my inspiration, Jack Frost. He is a fun loving, winter spirit and a Guardian." Jamie said. His teacher had an irritated expression on her face, standing there with her arms crossed. Jamie could tell she was not pleased.

"I do teach students, Mr. Bennett…not clowns. I would suggest you stop acting like one and get serious…" Mrs. James said. Jamie was confused inside, but he didn't care. He knew to respect the teachers. He just titled his head down as the teacher walked away. He looked back up and realized there was only 10 seconds left of the school day. Jamie grew a grin as he counted down in his head.

_9…8…7… _Jamie thought. _6…5…4…3…2…_The school bell rang. Jamie smiled and stood up along with the rest of the class.

"Wait class!" Mrs. James yelled. The class stopped packing up and turned their attention to the teacher. "Do not forget to do your homework, it's getting closer to Thanksgiving Break and you need to have all your work done." The class didn't respond, they just kept packing up and piled out the door.

Jamie met up with his friends outside as he usually does after school. He ran over to them.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what?" Jamie said with a huge grin. His friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"What Jamie?" Pippa asked.

"Ariana is coming back today!" Jamie said. All of their faces appeared with grins.

"Yay! It's been WAY too long…" Caleb said. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"What time is she coming back?" Monty asked.

"I don't know, let me text her and find out…" Jamie said.

*_Texting Conversation*_

**Jamie: Hey! What time does your flight land? **

**Ariana: It already has, I'm waiting in the park… **

**Jamie: Kk! See ya there**

**Ariana: See ya!**

"She's in the park, come on let's go!" Jamie said. The kids stood up and ran to the park to meet Ariana.

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie and his friends arrived at the park, all of their eyes scanning to see if they could find Ariana.

"There she is!" Pippa pointed out. Ariana was sitting on the bench looking around, more than likely waiting for Jamie and his friends. Jamie ran over to her.

"Ariana!" Jamie yelled. Ariana looked up and smiled.

"Jamie, what's up? Oh my god, it's been too long!" Ariana said, getting up and hugging Jamie.

"I can agree with that…" Jamie said. Ariana had long brown curly hair that went just to the center of her back. She was wearing jeans with brown boots and a fluffy white sweater. Her brown hair was pulled back and tied with a ribbon shaped as a bow.

"You haven't changed a bit…" Jamie said.

"Same to you, dang I miss this weather. Believe me…I love Florida and the beach, but its fall and getting close to winter, I shouldn't be living at the beach." Ariana said. Jamie laughed. Their friends walked up behind Jamie.

"You guys!" Ariana yelled. She walked over to Pippa and gave her a big hug. "I've missed you so much."

"We've missed you too, Ari…" Pippa said. Even Cupcake was smiling, which she rarely ever does. Ariana walked over to Cupcake.

"Nice to see you in a good mood." Ariana said. Cupcake kept the grin on her face.

"Well, we all missed you…and we're glad to see you back." Cupcake said.

"Hey, so you wanna go to the mall and hang out?" Claude offered. Ariana shrugged.

"Okay, let's go!" Ariana said. Jamie grabbed a hold of Ariana's arm.

"Um, we'll catch up with you guys there…" Jamie said. Claude shrugged and they walked away, leaving Ariana and Jamie alone.

"Don't you wanna go?" Ariana asked.

"There's someone you gotta meet first…" Jamie said, pulling on her arm. "Come on, follow me…" Ariana didn't hesitate; she followed Jamie into the woods.

Jamie and Ariana walked over to the frozen lake that everyone always ice skated on, but right now no one was there except Jamie and Ariana.

"What are we doing here?" Ariana asked.

"I told you, you're gonna meet someone…" Jamie said.

"Yeah, but no one is here…" Ariana said.

"I know…well, he isn't here yet…" Jamie said. "Trust me, he'll come…let's wait."

"Can do, I'm so exhausted from that plane ride home." Ariana said, sitting down in the snow. "That had to be one of the worst flights of my life."

"What happened?" Jamie asked, sitting down in front of her.

"Well, while my mom and I were sitting down just chilling…one of the people put their freaking bag in wrong and out came a MacBook that landed on my mom's head. So while she is icing her head injury, I'm arguing with the owner of the bag." Ariana explained.

"What were you arguing about?" Jamie asked while playing in the snow.

"He wanted us to replace the laptop because we broke it. I was getting all up in his face like BRO ARE YOU SERIOUS MAYBE IF YOU FREAKING PUT YOUR STUFF IN THE RIGHT WAY MAYBE YOUR LAPTOP WOULDN'T BE BROKEN." Ariana said. Jamie laughed.

"Oh my god, I would've paid ANYTHING to see that!" Jamie said.

"Yeah, well it was really annoying…so what going on with you?" Ariana asked. "Anything new?"

"No, not really…" Jamie said. "The bullying in school is still the same as it ever was…"

"Is it that jerk, Winston?" Ariana asked. Jamie nodded.

"Him and a few others…" Jamie said.

"Listen Jamie, forget them. They don't know what they are talking about, they're just trying to get a rise out of you. People are so stupid I swear. We're all different, and just because I'm a loud obnoxious diva doesn't mean they can pick on me…" Ariana said. "Well, doesn't mean that they have a right to at least…"

"I agree with you…" Jamie said.

"I hate to interrupt…" A familiar voice said behind Jamie. "But I got a request to meet a very special friend of my friend's…" Jamie turned around and jumped up with a big grin on my face.

"You're here! I knew you would come!" Jamie said. Jack was standing there with a big smile on his face, leaning on his staff.

"Hey kiddo." Jack said. Jamie ran over and hugged Jack. Then, he suddenly pulled away and looked over to Ariana whose eyes were wide open.

"Jack…this is Ariana, she's my best friend." Jamie introduced. "Ariana, this is Jack Frost…" Ariana stood up and walked slowly over to the winter spirit. Jack's blue eyes were glistening as he looked down to Ariana.

"Hi Ariana…" Jack greeted.

"Oh my…oh my gosh, it's you! It really is you, you're Jack Frost?" Ariana asked. Jack knelt down to her level and nodded.

"The one and only…" Jack said. Ariana smiled.

"You didn't tell me he was cute…" Ariana said to Jamie. Jack cocked an eyebrow and Ariana realized what she just said. "Um…did I say that out loud?"

"Kinda…" Jamie said.

"Oh well…I still can't believe I'm meeting Jack Frost." Ariana said. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course!" Jack said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Ariana felt like she was in heaven.

"Oh my god, you give the best hugs!" Ariana said. Jack chuckled.

"Told you she would be excited…" Jamie said.

_**-Page Break-**_

**A/N: Okay, Ariana isn't going to be in every chapter either. Like some chapters…not all. Anyways, they've met blah blaaahhhh anybody have a request? Type it in the review/PM and you will get creds for the idea! Btw, please tell me how I'm doing! Is there something missing? Should I stop doing something? Tell me! Love you guys and this shall be updated sooooooon c: **


	7. Hiccup Trouble

**A/N: Oh my god, okay so this past week has been HECTIC! I've been going crazy getting other stories updated. I finally got another idea for another chapter; this person came up with the PERFECT idea! Hope you enjoy c: **

**Chapter Idea: ****mmh2014**

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie and Sophie were sitting on the couch in their living room. Jamie was tickling Sophie while she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now what are yah gonna do?" Jamie teased playfully. Sophie's cute little laugh grew as Jamie dug his fingers deeper into her sides and tickled.

"Ha-ha! S-Stop!" Sophie cried out. Jamie ignored the pleading and kept the big grin on his face.

"Alright Jamie, that's enough rough housing…it's almost time for bed." Jamie's mom said. Jamie let his sister free as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry mom…" Jamie said.

"Okay, I left a glass of milk for Sophie in the fridge that you can heat up for her when she goes to bed. Remember that she needs to be in bed by 9 tonight, Jamie…" Jamie's mom explained. Jamie nodded and rolled his eyes.

"I know, mom…" Jamie said.

"Also, don't be afraid to call me if you need anything. I don't work that far away…" Jamie's mom said.

"I've got it under control, mom. You don't have to worry about anything. I'm 10 years old, for Pete's sake! I'm not a child anymore…" Jamie said while grinning.

"Yes, but you will always be my little man…" Jamie's mom said, gently touching the side of Jamie's face. "When did you become so responsible?"

"Well, some man has to considering dad left…" Jamie said.

"It's alright, baby. Don't worry…I should be home late tonight but I don't want to see either of you awake when I come home. Don't forget what I said about Sophie too, Jamie." Jamie's mother warned.

"I've got it, mom!" Jamie said.

"Alright, love you both." Jamie's mother said, walking out of the door with a smile. Once the door locked, Jamie turned to Sophie and smiled.

"Alright, Soph…" Jamie said. "We have one hour until you have to go to bed, so…let's play a game!"

"Game, game!" Sophie squealed.

"Wanna see how long I can hold my breath?" Jamie asked. Sophie nodded with a grin on her face as she looked up to her brother. "Here it goes…"

Jamie sucked in as much air as he could take, and then closed his mouth. His cheeks were puffed up, making him look like a chipmunk.

All of a sudden, Sophie got up and ran over to the window. She began to jump happily up and down as she saw someone. Jamie couldn't speak, so he walked over to the window to see what Sophie was getting all worked up about. Jamie looked out the window and saw Jack sitting there, making playful faces at Sophie. Jamie opened up the window, letting the winter spirit in.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jack said as he jumped into the house. "Why are your cheeks all puffed up?" Jamie let go of the air and began to catch his breath.

"Phew! Sorry Jack, I was showing Sophie how long I could hold my breath and ***hiccup***" Jamie was interrupted by his hiccup. Jack's eyes widened as a grin slowly appeared on his face.

"Ha-ha! You sucked in too much air and now you have the hiccups!" Jack said laughing. Sophie was smiling no matter what; she didn't really understand the situation.

"This ***hiccup* **can't be happening! ***hiccup***" Jamie said. "Hiccups are ***hiccup* **annoying."

"Now, now Jamie…don't get worked up. I can help you get rid of them…" Jack said.

"Please…***hiccup***" Jamie pleaded. Jack paced around trying to think of a way to get rid of these hiccups.

"Hmm…I've heard of a lot of cures to hiccups. I guess we're gonna have to try them all until one of them works…" Jack said. "Alright kiddo's, come with me to the kitchen…"

Jamie and Sophie followed Jack into the kitchen; Jamie was hiccupping like crazy while Sophie was giggling. Jack reached up into the cabinet and pulled out a glass and filled it up with water. He walked over to Jamie and handed it to him.

"Here…" Jack said. "Drink this, and don't stop…it'll, hopefully, get rid of the hiccups." Jamie took the glass and drank all the water. Jamie had a blank expression on his face; he didn't have any hiccups coming out either.

"Okay…that was easy…" Jack said with a smirk.

"***hiccup***" Jamie sighed.

"Ugh, no one said this was going to be easy…" Jack said.

_**-Page Break-**_

"What's the ***hiccup* **point of this?" Jamie asked. Jack, Jamie, and Sophie were walking through the park.

"The point is to get rid of your hiccups…" Jack said, walking over to the jungle gym.

"And ***hiccup***how exactly?" Jamie asked. Jack clung onto the monkey bars; he was far too tall to swing from them.

"By hanging upside down, the next best way to get rid of hiccups…" Jack smiled. "C'mon, I'll even give you a boost."

"We shouldn't be out here this late ***hiccup* **we could get hurt…" Jamie said. Sophie began to worry.

"H-Hurt?" Sophie mumbled. Jack knelt down to Sophie's level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get upset, Sophie. No one is going to hurt you…not while you have a responsible adult around." Jack smiled. Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

"You? ***hiccup* **Responsible adult?" Jamie chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"Whatever." Jack said. "Come on, you're going to hang down from those monkey bars when you like it or not."

Against Jamie's will, Jack picked Jamie up and flipped him upside down. He hung Jamie by his feet.

"Alright, now hold your breath for 20 seconds and do not breathe…after that, jump down." Jack commanded. Jamie nodded and took all the air he could get in his mouth in and held it. Jack counted down from 20 himself, just to make sure Jamie didn't cheat.

"Alright, Jamie…you can get down now." Jack said. Jamie dropped himself and fixed his hair. "Do you…feel anything?" Jamie shook his head and smiled.

"Maybe they're gone!" Jamie said excitedly. Jack did a fist pump.

"Yes! Victory!" Jack yelled.

"***hiccup***" Jamie let out. Jack put down his arms and frowned.

"Darn it…" Jack said.

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie and Sophie were lying on the couch, while Jack was pacing around the living room.

"Face it, Jack…***hiccup* **we're not gonna find a cure for these stupid ***hiccup* **hiccups." Jamie said.

"No way, I'm not giving up…now you've got my mind set on helping you cure these hiccups." Jack said. Jack rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a way to help Jamie. Suddenly, Jack grew a grin across his face.

"What is ***hiccup* **it, Jack?" Jamie asked. Jack didn't answer; he just gave Jamie a devious smirk and ran up the stairs. "Jack?" Jamie stood up from the couch.

"Jack!" Jamie called. Jamie turned around and faced his little sister. "Sophie, do NOT move ***hiccup* **from the couch, okay?" Sophie nodded and balled up on the couch.

Jamie ran up the stairs, trying to find the winter sprit.

"***hiccup***Jack?" Jamie asked. He slowly wandered the halls. _He couldn't have left_ Jamie thought. Jamie opened the bathroom door, nothing. He walked down to his mother's room, no one in there. He slowly swung open his own bedroom door, no one in sight.

"Where is ***hiccup* **he?" Jamie asked himself. The last room Jamie didn't check was Sophie's. There is no possible way Jack could be in that girly room…

"Might as well look…" Jamie said to himself. Jamie slowly opened Sophie's door and walked in. No one was in there, just a bunch of toys around the floor and a nightlight that was previously lit by their mom. Jamie turned around and walked over to the closet. He reached for the door knob and slowly turned it. All of a sudden, Jack jumped out of the closet and screamed. Jamie screamed and flew back, flipping over his sister's bed.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Jack said. Jack jumped on top of the bed and looked over to find Jamie on the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Jamie said, rubbing the back of his head. "You just scared the heck out of me. What was that for?" A smirk appeared on Jack's face.

"Well…you didn't hiccup in that entire sentence, did you?" Jack said. Jamie's eyes grew wide as a smile grew on his face.

"My hiccups! They're gone!" Jamie cheered. Jack laughed.

"See, I told you I would find a way to cure you!" Jack said. Jamie laughed, but then the smile disappeared off of his face. "What's wrong?"

"Sophie…" Jamie ran down the stairs and stopped when he hit the living room. Sophie was balled up on the couch with a blanket, fast asleep. Jamie looked over to the clock and realized it was 11, 2 hours past the time she was supposed to be in bed.

"Whoops…" Jamie said. Jack walked up behind him, keeping the grin on his face. "I guess I kinda lost track of time…" Jack put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Its fine kiddo, at least you didn't have to sing her a lullaby." Jack said. Jamie chuckled.

"Can you take her to bed?" Jamie asked. Jack bit his lip.

"Um…probably not the best idea for me to take her. Last time I set her down and tucked her in she fell off the bed." Jack said. Jamie smiled.

"Great parenting skills…seriously, no practice at all Jack…" Jamie laughed. Jack playfully slapped the back of Jamie's head. Jamie sighed and picked up his baby sister and carried her to bed.

Jamie set Sophie down gently.

"Well…I guess this is goodnight…" Jamie whispered. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, well…I'll be back tomorrow night. Does your mom have to work?" Jack asked, whispering as they both headed out the door.

"Yeah…" Jamie said in the normal tone as he closed the bedroom door. "She works all night again tomorrow, but Sophie is going over to my grandma's and Ariana is sleeping over."

"Then I'll definitely be over…Ariana is so sweet." Jack said. Jamie nodded.

"Yeah, but she thinks you're cute…" Jamie said. Jack raised one hand.

"Guilty as charged…" Jack smirked. "Well, you better get going to bed…I gotta head back to the North Pole. Maybe I'll mess with the yetis…"

"Night, Jack…" Jamie said.

"Goodnight, Jamie…"

_**-Page Break-**_

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I've been getting some really nice reviews and I'd like to thank you all for that, and I would like to thank mmh2014 for such a wonderful chapter idea. Also, please don't misunderstand the sleepover between Ariana and Jamie…I understand the whole "boy and girl" sleepover thing but they're 10 and it's just a friendly sleepover. Alright, shall be updated soon lovies c; **


	8. What is twerking, again?

**Updated NOW. Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating for so long! My bad! I had like SO much schoolwork to do and it was so annoying and then I hung out with my best friend all weekend which resulted in a freaking sunburn. Anyways, I guess you could call it karma for me not updating for so long. So many reviews, it makes me so happy c: alright, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

_**-Page Break-**_

Jamie was sitting on his living room floor putting together a puzzle with Sophie, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jamie instantly dropped his puzzle pieces and jumped up.

"It's Ariana!" Jamie yelled. Jamie's mother came around the corner from the kitchen, drying off her hands from doing the dishes.

"Calm down, Jamie. I've got the door…" His mother said. Jamie was jumping up and down with excitement. Jamie's mother opened the door to find Ariana standing there with her bag and a big smile on her face.

"Hello Ariana!" Jamie's mother greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Bennett, how are you?" Ariana asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Jamie's mother said. "Come in, how's your mother lately?"

"All is good; she's just really tired from the plane trip." Ariana said.

"Hi, Ariana!" Jamie said. Ariana smiled and waved.

"Hi Jamie…" Ariana said.

"Hey do you wanna go to the park and have a snowball fight?" Jamie asked. Ariana nodded.

"Sounds awesome!" Ariana said, dropping her bag.

"Mom, please can we go? Please?" Jamie pleaded. Jamie's mother sighed and then nodded in agreement.

"Yes, honey. But don't forget to wrap up…it's freezing outside. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose, do you?" Jamie's mother said, putting a hat on top of Jamie's head. Jamie turned to Ariana as they both smirked at each other.

"Wouldn't dream of it, mom…" Jamie said.

"J-Jack! Snow!" Sophie said. "Play with Jack in snow!" Jamie's mother picked Sophie up.

"Not today, Sophie…it's too cold outside for you to go play." Jamie's mother said. "Let Jamie and Ariana have their fun, and we can go bake some cookies…" Sophie clapped with excitement as her mother carried her into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom, come on Ari let's go!" Jamie said.

"Way ahead of you…" Ariana said, running behind Jamie.

_**-Page Break-**_

At the park, Jamie and Ariana walked into the woods to go to the frozen lake.

"So, is Jack coming?" Ariana asked while hopping onto a rock.

"I hope so…" Jamie said. "His snowball fights are legendary!"

"Have you ever won?" Ariana asked curiously. Jamie shook his head.

"No." Jamie said. "Who's going to win to a snowball fight to _Jack Frost_?" Ariana shrugged.

"We are…" Ariana said. "We should team up; maybe together we can beat him!" Jamie was now interested in Ariana's idea, maybe together they _could _beat Jack.

"You're right, all we need is a perfect plan and we can surely win!" Jamie said.

"Perfect plan for what?" Jack asked. Jamie turned around to face the winter spirit while Ariana looked down to her feet, trying not to give away what they were talking about.

"Um…perfect plan for…" Jamie tried to think of a lie.

"For brownies!" Ariana chimed up. Jamie looked up into Jack's crystal eyes. _I hope he buys it. _Jamie hoped. Jack cocked an eyebrow and a smirk, tilting his head slightly.

"For brownies, huh?" Jack said.

"Yeah, the best brownies in town…" Ariana said.

"Hm." Jack said. "Well, maybe I should join in on your '_brownie_' recipe." Jack said. He signaled the two children to come closer, waving his hand in a gesture. "So…what is in this recipe?"

"Well, we're going to have…" Ariana thought of everything that could possibly be in brownies. Jamie and Ariana weren't chefs; sure they knew how to make Christmas cookies from scratch or Mac N' Cheese from the box, but not brownies.

"Actually, my mom kind of knows the recipe. She's helping us out with it later…" Jamie said.

"I see…" Jack said. "Well, are you two up for a snowball fight?" Jamie and Ariana looked at each other, both shrugged and then turned to Jack.

"Sure." Jamie and Ariana said in unison. Jack stood up straight and smiled.

"Let's go to the park." Jack said. "And no more players, just you two against me."

"Well that doesn't seem too fair…" Jamie said.

"2 against 1? That seems a little unfair too…especially if more players joined." Jack argued.

"No, 2 against Jack Frost is unfair." Ariana pointed out. Jack sighed playfully.

"Well…you two together could beat me, right?" Jack said. "You couldn't POSSIBLY lose to me if you guys come up with the perfect plan…or in this case, brownie recipe." Jamie and Ariana knew they were caught, Jack overheard them talking before they even realized he was there. He must've been hiding.

"Yeah…but…" Jamie hesitated. "We don't even have a plan!"

"5 minutes is enough for the two that 'don't stand a chance' against _Jack Frost_." Jack said sarcastically. "Don't worry I won't look…I'll be behind the rock counting for you two." Jack jumped behind the big rock as Ariana and Jamie ran behind the cobblestone wall.

"What are we going to do?!" Ariana asked.

"I don't know, but we have to make a plan…" Jamie said.

"In 5 minutes? How are we supposed to make a whole plan to take down a Winter Spirit?" Ariana asked.

"Look, if we think instead of arguing then we can make a plan. It may be a five minute plan, but it's better than a guessing game…" Jamie said. Ariana sighed.

"You're right; okay…first objective is we have to get him off guard. From there we take him down?" Ariana said. Jamie nodded.

"Sounds good…" Jamie said. "I'll distract him while you try to get him from behind…" Ariana smiled and nodded.

"I hope you two are ready because your 5 minutes is up!" Jack yelled, appearing from behind the rock with a smirk. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

All of a sudden, Jamie jumped out from behind the wall and began to run in front of Jack trying to antagonize him.

"Oh, trying to play smart, eh?" Jack said. With one swoop of his staff, 10 snowballs were formed and Jack grabbed one of them. He hit Jamie square in the face. At that moment, Ariana tried to sneak behind Jack and hit him. But Jack heard a stick crack and threw a snowball at her face, knocking her on her butt.

"Ha-ha! Nice try, kiddo…but it's gonna take a lot more than a sneak attack to catch me off guard." Jack said. "Although, I like how you guys got creative with it…" Jamie wiped the snow off his face, keeping the playful grin. Jack walked over to Ariana who was still on her butt, but surprisingly smiling.

"You okay?" Jack asked, getting on one knee. Ariana looked into Jack's gorgeous crystal blue eyes and smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just I'm not really used to the snow…being a Florida kid has its ups and downs." Ariana said standing straight up and brushing the snow off her clothes. Jack stood up and smiled.

"So…looks like your plan failed." Jack said. "Did you really think you could take down Jack Frost?"

"You keep on laughing, but one day we will win…" Jamie said. Jack shrugged.

"Whatever you guys wanna believe…well, I've gotta go bring a snow day to New York. I'll be back at your house later tonight, Jamie." Jack said. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Jamie and Ariana said in unison. At that moment, Jack leaped into the air and let the wind take him away. Jamie turned to Ariana and smiled.

"What do you wanna do now?" Jamie asked. Ariana shrugged.

"Go home? Hot cocoa?" Ariana offered.

"Ariana, it's 6 in the evening…" Jamie said. Ariana paused.

"Wait…weren't we supposed to be home at 6 for dinner?" Ariana reminded. Jamie's smile disappeared and turned into a shocked expression. He grabbed a hold of Ariana's wrist and dragged her along as he ran.

"OH NO WE GOTTA GO HOME! COME ON ARI!" Jamie yelled.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE MY WRIST BACK?" Ariana complained.

_**-Page Break-**_

Ariana and Jamie ate dinner and got changed into their pajamas. Jamie's mother had left for work and dropped Sophie off at the grandparent's house on the way there. Jamie and Ariana were alone in the house. Jamie had threw fresh firewood into the fireplace and set it on fire.

"Much better…" Ariana said warming up. "As much as I love the cold, nothing is better than being inside sitting at the fireplace with hot cocoa on a snow night." Jamie smiled and nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

"I know, right?" Jamie said. He looked over at the window. "Hmm, I wonder when Jack is gonna get here."

"I don't know, but might as well kill time until he gets here…" Ariana said while standing up.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Jamie asked. Ariana smirked as if she got an idea. "What are you thinking with your evil little head?"

"Well…I was thinking that we should do something fun with Jack when he comes." Ariana said. "So why don't I teach him how to twerk?" Jamie cracked a smile.

"Wait…Jack? Twerking? As in bouncing his butt up and down to rap music?" Jamie said. "Not gonna happen…there isn't a way in the Arctic that he would do that."

"Not unless we trick him…" Ariana said.

"How would we trick him?" Jamie asked.

"Well…" Ariana began. "Considering he is just becoming a guardian and is the guardian of _fun_…why don't we say that all kids do it? At least, those who believe in the guardians…and that we've read books of past guardians doing it." Jamie busted out laughing.

"Oh my god, that is perfect!" Jamie said. "But do you think it will work?"

"We won't know unless we try…" Ariana said. At that very moment Jamie and Ariana heard a tap on the living room window. It was Jack. Jamie jumped up and ran over to the window to unlock it for his winter friend.

"Hi, Jack!" Jamie greeted. Jack jumped into Jamie's house with a smile.

"Hey kiddos…" Jack greeted. "What have you two been up to?" Ariana and Jamie looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh…nothing much…we were just wondering something." Jamie said. Jack raised one eyebrow.

"Yes?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"Well, have you ever heard of twerking?" Ariana asked. Jack cocked his head to the side with confusion.

"Twerking? No…" Jack said.

"Seriously? You've NEVER heard of it?" Jamie asked. "It's like, the number one thing that TRUE guardians do!"

"Really?" Jack asked. Ariana and Jamie nodded.

"Pfft, yeah! I can remember when I was younger reading stories about Santa twerking…" Ariana said, trying not to laugh.

"Me too, especially the Easter Bunny…" Jamie said.

"I've never heard of those stories…" Jack said. He was starting to get suspicious.

"All guardians have to do it if they want to be a true guardian, though." Ariana said. "Maybe you should do it…"

"I don't know how to." Jack said. Ariana grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and pulled him outside.

"I can teach you, come on…" Ariana said. Jamie followed right behind them, nearly bursting with laughter. "Okay, so like bend over and stretch your legs out and hold your upper body with your arms."

Jack bent over and did as Ariana said.

"Okay, now what?" Jack asked.

"Now shake your butt…" Ariana said. Jack's head snapped over to Ariana.

"WHAT? WHY?" Jack asked.

"Because that's how you twerk!" Jamie said. Ariana nodded in agreement.

"And you're not a true guardian until you do it…" Ariana added. Jack sighed and glared at the two smiling children.

"I'm trusting you both…" Jack said.

"Do it!" Jamie and Ariana both said. Jack took a deep breath and began to twerk, his butt bounced up and down as the pace began to pick up. Ariana and Jamie were on the verge of breaking into hysterics, until they saw something forming in the sky.

A snow storm was forming, due to Jack's "movement". Suddenly, piles of snow began to fall from the sky. Jack stopped his twerking and ran the two kids inside where it was safe.

As soon as Jack shut the door, Ariana and Jamie busted into tears laughing so hard.

"Oh my god! Y-You twerked so hard you caused a snow storm!" Ariana grabbed her sides as they began to hurt. Jack frowned.

"I'm beginning to think you two just tricked me…" Jack said.

"Duh! Of course we did! We just didn't expect for a snow storm to happen though…" Jamie said in between breaths. Although Jack was irritated, he smiled and calmed himself down.

"You guys are so gonna get it…" Jack joked.

_**-Page Break-**_

**Is it bad that I was literally laughing my ass off while writing this? Yes? Whatever, I'm weird LOL anyways so there's another chappie for you guys! PM/Review if you guys have a chapter idea. Love you. **


End file.
